


Правда или вызов?

by kirayo2hikage



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, POV Nancy, Romance, au childhood friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirayo2hikage/pseuds/kirayo2hikage
Summary: Игра в "правду или вызов" кончается абсолютной ложью.Нэнси и её первый поцелуй (au: Санни Джун встречает Нэнси до начала её активной детективной деятельности).





	Правда или вызов?

\- Правда или вызов? - Бесс толкнула меня локтем и звонко расхохоталась.   
\- Правда, - ответила наконец я, устав от дурацких поручений и беготни. Все присутствующие уставились на меня, особенно Дидре, занявшая во время игры стратегическое положение между Нэдом и Китом для попеременного обстрела их своим дерзким взглядом.   
\- Тогда расскажи нам про свой первый поцелуй, - смело заявила Бесс, подмигивая моему парню. Тот что-то невнятно пробормотал - бедняга Нэд, вся эта кутерьма его совсем не забавляет, хотя идея была отчасти его, как и сам список приглашённых гостей. Но я уже выбрала правду, и если подумать...

...  
Неизбежно надвигались сумерки, а вмести с ними - изгнание в пустой дом с его холодными белыми стенами и воркотнёй Ханны. Стало холодать, и я набросила на плечи кардиган. Одна за другой на тусклом небесном полотне выскакивали звёздочки: иногда внезапно, в мгновение ока, иногда медленно разгораясь. Поджав ноги и укутавшись в мягкую ткань кардигана по самый кончик носа, я внимательно изучала небесную гладь, когда позади меня раздался звонкий мальчишеский голос:

\- 42 и не звездой больше!

Я обернулась, правда, скорее нехотя: малейшая смена положения была неуютной и рискованной, от опускающейся ночной прохлады на руках мгновенно волоски становились дыбом. Но усилия того стоили: в десяти шагах от меня стоял мой пришелец.   
Конечно, сейчас я употребляю слово “пришелец” умышленно, и даже тогда мне хватило двух секунд, чтобы отбросить мысль об инопланетной природе новоприбывшего. Им оказался знакомый мне земной мальчишка на вид 13-14 лет, то есть, приблизительно моего возраста, хотя рост его и наводил на некоторые сомнения. 

\- Подожди, пока их будет 42. Так мне дедушка говорил, - снова обратился ко мне парень, поправляя съехавшие крупные очки в массивной оправе. 

\- И что тогда? - спросила я, избегая прямого контакта глазами.

\- Ты сможешь загадать любое желание, - ответил он, - даже отправиться в космос. У тебя есть желание?

Говоря, он постоянно поправлял очки, хотя те и не думали сползать к кончику носа. Я приняла этот жест за проявление растерянности и взволнованности, отчего моё сердце забилось быстрее, как бывало каждый раз за эту неделю, когда я случайно замечала его силуэт вдалеке.

\- Я не хочу в космос, - уклончиво ответила я, игнорируя вопрос о желании.

\- Почему? - удивление в его голосе было настолько неподдельным, что я смутилась и отвернулась.  
Он сделал пару шагов навстречу и повторил вопрос. Я поняла, что он, как и Маленький Принц, не угомонится, пока не получит ответ:

\- Потому что хочу остаться здесь, - нарочито спокойно ответила я, и он в третий раз повторил свой вопрос, но я не спешила отвечать.

Он подошёл ещё ближе и без спроса умостился рядом со мной на стволе поваленного дерева. Места на нём было немного, поэтому он оказался так близко, что мы соприкасались плечами. От него пахло шоколадом - не приторным искусственным косметическим ароматом, а настоящим кондитерским шоколадом. Я не решалась посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы он не заметил в темноте, как покраснело моё лицо и блестели глаза. Поэтому я ещё сильнее укуталась в кардиган и наконец откровенно ответила:

\- Потому что я люблю это место и этих людей.

Кажется, у него вырвался вздох, но он ничего не сказал. На какое-то время в воздухе повисла мягкая вечерняя тишина. Наконец он открыл рот, и его голос прозвучал так тихо и приглушенно, как шелест ветра в листве:

\- Всех?

\- Всех, - смущенно ответила я, стараясь вложить в свой ответ как можно больше уверенности.

Холодный ветер остужал мои щеки и трепал рыжие непослушные прядки волос, выбившиеся из хвоста. Сквозь шум собственного дыхания я слышала, как он вдыхает и выдыхает, как поправляет очки, как водит ладонью по шершавой коре дерева, служившего нам скамьёй. У меня оставалось всего четверть часа до того времени, когда меня начнут искать и звать к ужину, но я боялась нарушить это хрупкое равновесие свей неуклюжей прозаичной репликой. Словно прочитав мои мысли, он снова перенял инициативу:

\- Я видел тебя здесь пару раз. Ты была с подругами, и на тебе было платье в мелкий жёлтый цветочек.   
Он замолчал, и сразу же добавил: - Я люблю желтые цветы.

\- И я видела тебя, - голос не слушался меня и слегка подрагивал. От холода, сказала я себе. - Не здесь, чуть подальше, в панаме и с блокнотом в руках. Я подумала, может, ты художник…

Я позволила себе взглянуть на его лицо и встретилась с непроницаемым взглядом его тёмных глаз за стеклами очков. В сумерках его лицо было трудно рассмотреть, и раньше мне это тоже не удавалось из-за расстояния. Почти инстинктивно, я протянула вперёд руку и коснулась его щеки, как делают слепые, когда хотят “увидеть” чьё-то лицо. Его кожа была холодная в контрасте с моей пылающей ладонью. Сперва он не шевелился, но затем медленно поднял руку и, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть мою ладонь, деликатно снял свои очки. В следующее мгновение я почувствовала прикосновение его руки на своём плече - нежное и робкое. Холодно не было. Нерешительно, я подалась лицом вперёд - одновременно с ним, так что мы бы обязательно столкнулись лбами, если бы наши движения не были такими робкими. Вместо этого мы лишь слегка соприкоснулись носами. 

Потом последовал поцелуй - робкий, отрывистый, лёгкий, как прикосновение ветерка. Его губы были сухими и тёплыми, и я ощутила привкус молочного шоколада. Поцелуй кончился не начавшись, но мне показалось, что пронеслись года и всё, что я знала, давно исчезло с лица Земли - мой дом, город, страна, земная цивилизация. Я чувствовала только его, весь остальной мир для меня исчез, стёрся. Где-то с минуту я даже раздумывала о том, чтобы попросить его научить меня мечтать о космосе. Но потом я вспомнила отца, Ханну, подруг и Нэда, и волшебство пропало, испарилось. Я вновь стала старшеклассницой из Ривер-Хайтс, практичной и реалистичной. Вечерние сумерки сменились ночной темнотой. Лицо парня застлали сгустившиеся тени.

Я поднялась и медленно побрела прочь, стараясь смотреть под ноги, а не на звёзды. Он что-то крикнул мне вслед, но я не обернулась. Неделю спустя я узнала, что его больше нет в городе.  
...

\- Ну так что? - услышала я голос подруги словно издалека, - с кем, когда?

\- На выпускном, с Нэдом, - без запинки ответила я, и у всех в комнате вырвался вздох: у большинства - разочарования, у Нэда - облегчения, у Дидре - раздражения. Через минуту обо мне снова все забыли и игра пошла своим чередом, но один человек по-прежнему продолжал прожигать меня взглядом своим тёмных глаз. И я знала, что остаток вечера проведу старательно избегая единственного гостя, который знает, что я нарушила правила игры.


End file.
